Revolution: You were so Great
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: As more intolerable acts are forced onto America, he rebels and starts a revolution against the only person he's ever known, Great Britain. He's forced to leave behind everything he knows to gain his Independence and protect his people, even against all odds. As the war goes on, he realizes he must do anything he can, even if it means taking the life of England or his brother. USUK


_Revolution: You were so great_

_Chapter 1: What happened to Peace?_

"America!" England called, he looked around for the little child hiding behind the tall tree, breathing heavily from all the running of their game. England looked around, listening for the little one to make a noise, and he did. Little America went to peek out to see where England was, accidentally steping on a small stick too, that's when England heard him. He smiled a bit and sneaked over to the tree. "Bloody hell, I can't find him anyway." He spoke out, acting like it was to himself, acting confused; it gave the little one confident and made him smile. England stood in front of the tree without making a single sound, he turned the other way as the little American came out. When he thought it was clear, England tricked the little one and grabbed him from behind. "Found you!"

America first jumped but quickly started laughing as England picked him up. His happy laughter died down a few moments later as England held him, he gave a small pout. "No Fair Iggy, I thought I was gonna win." England smiled a bit at the young nation before making sure he had a grip on him and started walking home. "What's for dinner? Is it gonna be good? Huh? Huh? Iggy~" the little one tugged onto England's collar as they walked back home, giving the little one smile. He took the little one back and placed him with his toys as he went into the kitchen to cook. America grabbed onto his new toys, painted wooded soldiers, covered in red, each face different, all carefully carved.

After dinner, England bathed the little one, washing his small body, wrapping him in a towel and drying off his head as the little one dried off the rest of his body. He dressed the little one in soft clothing for bed, then tucked him in with himself. He made sure America was cuddled in bed before he laid down himself. He pet the little one's head as he slowly fell asleep to the sound of England's voice counting sheep. It wasn't long before he slept with England's arm around him.

_Proclamation of 1763, The Sugar Act and Currency Act of 1764. _

_The Stamp Act and Quartering Act of 1765, Declaratory Act of 1766, the Townshend Revenue Act. _

Canada sat in his room listening to the shouting of America and England, arguing more about the Acts, the laws, the oppression. He sat there with a sad look on his face as he tightened his grip a bit around Kumajirou. The yelling got stronger as America finally gave up and stormed up the stairs to the room they shared. Canada jumped a bit and laid down in his bed, covering himself with the blanket and closing his eyes, faking to sleep. America barged through the door and slammed it behind him, then fell right onto his bed. "I know you're not sleeping." He said. Canada frowned and sat up looking towards his brother. "I know what you're thinking."

"You two are still fighting…" The young nation said. Just a teenager, the both of them, and it seemed to be too much already.

"His fucking laws are oppressing!" America yelled.

"I-I know." Canada flinched at the rise of his voice.

"Sorry bro…" America pouted a bit. "I-It's just… I don't like it."

"I can't blame you. But I'm sure Britain has good reason for it, America."

"He claims 'its for the best' but I highly doubt that. He just wants complete control!"

"A-America…" Canada spoke quietly compared to the American's high and angry voice. America quiet himself down and took a deep breath, then laid down on his bed. "Mat. It's gonna get better soon." America looked toward him and smiled. "Don't worry. The fighting will stop soon. I promise." Canada tried to smiled, but he knew deep down that it was all a lie, even if America didn't want to admit it.

_Boston Massacre in 1770, The Gaspee Affair in 1772, The Tea act of 1773.…_

America slowly painted his face with red, blue, white, and yellow, matching himself perfect to a Native American. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering how it could come down to this. His heart raced with what he was about to do, his thoughts scared him of how England would react, how anyone would react, how much he would get himself into; but it needed to be done. He took a deep breath and finished off with putting the native feathers hat with the rest of his bull skin clothing, covered with beads and feathers. He closed his eyes, took another breath, and opened his eyes with confidence; he was ready. He quickly turned for the door when he jumped back to who stood there. "C-Canada…" He frowned a bit as the boy looked at him.

"You'll start a war." Canada said with a shaky voice.

"M-Maybe it will, maybe it won't. But England needs to know that I'm not just some territory. I will become a nation one day, these are _my_ people, and I won't let them down." Canada stayed silent as America talked. "He couldn't fight me though."

"You wouldn't win." Canada stated. America gave a glare and quickly got all confidence back. He walked past Canada, brushing against his arm, and to the door, but stopped and turned back at him.

"You can come with me." America said. Canada closed his eyes with the thoughts of what answer he would choice, the regrets of each of them. "If you want to help anyway."

"You promised the fighting would stop…" Canada said. America turned away.

"Right after this." He said, then stormed out for a _Tea Party_ to be held in Boston.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

HEY~ I'm writing revolution fan fic now! CAUSE I CAN XD

I love the story of the revolution, how American's won independence against all odds and the story in Hetalia only makes me more interested. So I actually do know a lot about it, so therefore, this will be based on historical events that took place. Basically, England and America will be the main characters, along with Canada as you see already (He will be major). Prussia and France also appear in, along with historical figures. So hope you like it~ I'll update soon~ :D


End file.
